


esprit d'escalier

by waferkya



Category: Non Essere Cattivo RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luca ha sempre addosso l’odore di mare.</i>
</p><p>In trasferta a Los Angeles per la presentazione in terra hollywoodiana del film, Alessandro e Luca s'incontrano su una scala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	esprit d'escalier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashre/gifts).



 

 

La sigaretta stretta tra indice e medio è una Camel senza filtro, e quando trema, sottraendosi alla carezza della fiamma, quando tremano le dita e trema il polso e trema anche la mano che tiene l’accendino, Alessandro dà la colpa al volo transoceanico con cinque ore di sonno addosso, dà la colpa all’aria condizionata sull’aereo e al riscaldamento della camera d’albergo, dà la colpa al brodo denso e dolce che gli hanno rifilato quando ha chiesto un caffè.

Al terzo tentativo, quando ormai Alessandro non avrebbe più saputo con chi altro prendersela, la sigaretta s’accende. Il primo tiro lo invade con la voracità di una nuvola di temporale. Alessandro chiude gli occhi, non resiste. Ha la sensazione che il fumo sia riuscito a forzare la gabbia dei suoi polmoni, e che adesso gli riempia il petto, lo renda leggero, capace di staccare i piedi da terra e galleggiare in aria.

Dio, era da tanto che non fumava.

Alessandro espira, si lecca le labbra. Il tabacco gli ha lasciato poco più che la promessa di un sapore e Alessandro è un tossico, senza vergogna, e ne vuole ancora. Il secondo e il terzo e tutti i tiri successivi gli schiacciano il petto con la precisione di un uppercut, ed era esattamente quello che Alessandro cercava.

Dall’altra parte della strada c’è un muretto, pochi metri di mattoni e malta che in Italia sarebbe un lungomare e invece qui, dall’altra parte del mondo, — _LosAngelesCalifornia_ , da dire tutto insieme, — serve a recintare un parco giochi per bambini brullo e trasandato. Valerio ha detto, con quel suo modo pacato di dare ordini facendoli sembrare consigli, di approfittare della mezza giornata libera per fare un giro, respirare, allontanarsi dall’albergo. Alessandro attraversa la strada, va a sedersi sul muretto. Tecnicamente, ha obbedito agli ordini.

Le mani non tremano più, adesso che un po’ s’è distratto a badare alle briciole di tabacco, amare e saporose, che tra un tiro e l’altro gli scappano sulla lingua. Alessandro però non s’illude; il nervosismo è una bestia stronza che ama giocare a nascondino. Tornerà nel momento peggiore, nel momento meno appropriato, perché è così che fa ogni volta.

Nell’attesa, il peso del pacchetto di sigarette nella tasca interna della giacca è quanto di più vicino ad una misura di conforto che Alessandro sia mai stato in grado di trovare.

La brace accesa gli ha quasi raggiunto le dita, e Alessandro sta contemplando l’ipotesi di lasciarsi bruciare, solo un pochino, quando la pesante porta di ferro dall’altro lato della strada si apre stridendo. È l’uscita sul retro dell’albergo, e Alessandro è già in piedi, pronto a scattare verso l’angolo del palazzo. Non è in condizione di fare conversazione o concedere interviste, non è in condizione di parlare inglese, non è in condizione di reggere un sorriso tranquillizzante per amor delle apparenze.

Ma dalla porta non esce un giornalista, né un fan, e nemmeno l’impacciatissimo stagista che l’agenzia stampa di Valerio gli ha appioppato. Alessandro si risiede e getta il mozzicone di sigaretta. Luca gli viene incontro con le mani in tasca, la testa un po’ incassata tra le spalle per far fronte alla brezza fresca che spazza le strade losangeline.

Luca ha sempre addosso l’odore di mare — sabbia e sale e delicate increspature di onde, mattine assolate d’aria secca e acqua gelata da pelle d’oca e vertigine se metti troppo in fretta la testa sott’acqua.

Forse è un cortocircuito di neuroni, l’inconscio di Alessandro sparato in sovraccarico che associa Luca a un ricordo olfattivo per via di tutto il tempo che hanno passato insieme a Ostia, a prendere a calci la spiaggia e a mangiarsi con gli occhi, Vittorio e Cesare serrati ai gomiti, sempre, insieme a guardare il cielo al tramonto e le punte consumate degli scarponi, sempre, ad aspettare con le orecchie tese l’azione per ritrovarsi a ogni stop un po’ meno capaci di scollarsi di dosso quei personaggi, quelle battute, quelle vite.

Luca ha sempre addosso l’odore di mare.

“Senti che brocca,” gli dice Alessandro, con un sorriso asimmetrico e incerto sugli angoli. Luca annuisce, si infagotta meglio nella giacca. Non si siede, resta impalato davanti ad Alessandro e ha il viso arrossato dal sole, i capelli ancora bagnati sulle punte.

Luca corruccia le sopracciglia, come se bastasse concentrarsi per smettere di avere freddo. Alessandro allora d’istinto si alza, per mettersi tra Luca e il vento. E Luca lo guarda, come se avesse capito, e abbassa la guardia, fa un accenno di sorriso che ad Alessandro pare abbiano, tutt’a un tratto, riacceso la forza di gravità. Va già meglio.

“Nun me sembri molto rilassato,” dice Luca, e gli dà un colpetto col gomito, un po’ buffo, rigido. “Valerio ha detto de rilassasse.”

Alessandro si passa le mani sulla faccia, stirando la pelle all’indietro. “Che dici de così?”

Luca non rotea gli occhi, non proprio, ma il sentimento che esprime il complesso dei suoi lineamenti è lo stesso. “Perfetto.”

Alessandro si spacca la faccia con un ghigno enorme, cavare fuori il sarcasmo di Luca è ancora la cosa più soddisfacente che abbia mai fatto.

“Ma te ne sei andato ar mare?”

Luca annuisce con una specie di orgoglio. “Oceano, lo chiamano.”

“Sì, quello che è.” Alessandro solleva una mano per circondargli la nuca; lentamente, risale la rasatura a spazzola verso la cima della testa, dove immerge le dita tra le ciocche più lunghe, ancora umide. Immediatamente Luca abbassa gli occhi, docile, e poi col capo va incontro alla mano di Alessandro, come un delizioso cerbiatto che non sa bene se può osare chiedere _ancora_. Alessandro non si lascia pregare. “Potevi fattela ’n’arta passata di phon.”

Luca sorride. “Sì, mamma.”

Alessandro strofina tra due dita una ciocca di capelli, come a volerla asciugare. Poi, d’impulso, con tutte e due le mani comincia a spettinarlo con fin troppo entusiasmo, e anche se Luca agita le braccia e tenta di fermarlo lamentandosi ad alta voce, alla fine la spunta Alessandro.

Fa un passo indietro, e Luca alza la testa, e sembra che un uccello incazzato se la sia presa con i suoi capelli. Luca tenta inutilmente di riappiattirsi il ciuffo, mentre Alessandro scoppia a ridere così forte da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ma me spieghi perché tutti a me me capitano li matti?” mugugna Luca, mezzo rivolto verso il cielo — il che non aiuta Alessandro a smettere di ridere, anzi.

Prima di rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo, Alessandro è piegato sulle ginocchia a cercare di riprendere fiato, con gli addominali in fiamme e i bordi del campo visivo rosicchiati da una cornicetta nera che sembra volersi allargare. Più che una risata, è un attacco di panico. Alessandro respira dalla bocca, sente gli occhi lucidi, sente il tessuto ruvido dei jeans sotto i palmi delle mani, sente il peso della mano di Luca tra le scapole, un tocco adesso non più timoroso ma pieno, deciso, un’affermazione: _sono qui, non sei solo, sono qui_. Sente la voce di Luca, promettergli esattamente la stessa cosa, in un brusìo basso e quasi tenero, quasi imbarazzato.

Sente l’odore del mare, che lo inchioda al suolo.

“Aò, coraggio, piano piano, respira,” mormora Luca, ed è abbastanza vicino perché Alessandro riesca ad appoggiare la testa contro i suoi addominali. Luca si congela per un attimo, sorpreso, poi copre con una mano la parte superiore della testa di Alessandro — col pollice gli sfiora un orecchio — e si china, come se volesse posargli un bacio tra i capelli e invece si limita a dire, “Te l’ho detto che te devi rilassa’.”

“E vai a capi’ come,” si lagna Alessandro, mettendo il broncio. La verità è che sta da Dio, così dentro lo spazio personale di Luca. Sta da Dio con le sue mani addosso, sta da Dio con il profumo di pulito che emana dai suoi vestiti, sta da Dio se pensa che gli basterebbe sollevare le braccia per stringerle attorno alla vita di Luca e a quel punto potrebbe benissimo decidere di non muoversi più per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Luca si sporge all’indietro. Il suo viso, che nella vita vera non è mai esageratamente espressivo, adesso è illuminato da un sorriso furbo, una specie di promessa.

“Fidati.”

 

 

*

Insomma, l’amico surfista di Luca conosce un tipo che conosce un tipo che conosce un tipo, e Luca non sembra troppo preoccupato dall’idea di infrangere la legge, ed è così che finiscono a farsi una canna sulla scala antincendio dell’albergo come degli adolescenti.

Sono seduti sullo stesso gradino, che più o meno è largo come un’autostrada — gli americani ci tengono alla sicurezza, — eppure Alessandro è premuto contro Luca lungo tutto il fianco destro, dalla spalla al ginocchio.

Alessandro fissa, ipnotizzato, le mani di Luca. Una è immobile a mezz’aria, il palmo leggermente concavo per ospitare l’erba che Luca sminuzza tra le dita dell’altra mano. Anche in questo i suoi movimenti sono lenti e metodici, sereni, senza fretta. Tra le labbra tiene le cartine, e in mezzo alle sopracciglia gli si è disegnata la rughetta verticale di quando si concentra.

L’odore dell’erba si mischia all’odore del mare e Alessandro non trattiene un suono basso, di gola, di soddisfazione e voglia.

Luca lo guarda solo per un attimo, con un sorriso microscopico.

Alessandro si schiarisce la voce. Distoglie lo sguardo. Si sfila il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca, e con la mano destra ne batte il fondo contro le nocche della sinistra, con gentilezza, seguendo un ritmo dissonante che capisce solo lui.

Luca tende la mano libera, palmo all’insù, in attesa. Alessandro reagisce con mezzo secondo di ritardo. Estrae una sigaretta, passa la lingua di piatto sulla cerniera, e la carta si ammorbidisce sotto le sue dita. Alessandro disfa metà della sigaretta, e consegna il tabacco dorato a Luca.

Per tutto il tempo, Luca non emette suono. Arrotola il filtro, lo sistema in esatta corrispondenza con la cartina, poi rolla la canna a bandiera.

“Coatto,” gli dice Alessandro, scuotendo la testa per impedirsi di fissare il guizzo della lingua di Luca che scappa a leccare la striscia di colla. L’esatto contrario di quello che ha fatto Alessandro un attimo fa.

Alessandro fornisce anche l’accendino, e c’è il palazzo a ripararli dal vento, ma lui lo stesso circonda la fiamma nella coppa della mano libera. Luca si sporge verso di lui, la canna stretta tra le labbra, e lascia che Alessandro gliela accenda.

Luca schiude le labbra. Il fumo sale in languide spirali grigio-argento, diventa invisibile quando intercetta la luce diretta.

Alessandro conta. Sei mesi, suppergiù, dalla fine del set. Per cui, fai, un anno e mezzo che conosce Luca, anzi: un anno e mezzo da che ha _trovato_ Luca.

C’è sempre stata una sorta di sensazione, con lui. Una scintilla in potenza, affannata, insoddisfatta, da cui Alessandro ha attinto a piene mani per costruire Vittorio, per conoscerlo, per amarlo. Li lega un piacersi troppo e troppo timidamente, che li fa restare sempre per quella birra in più, che li tiene svegli fino alle quattro a mandarsi foto idiote o a parlare di libri che Alessandro non si sarebbe aspettato mai di finire a leggere.

E quella stessa sensazione, qualsiasi cosa sia, la prova anche Luca al contrario, o almeno, Alessandro ci spera. Lo sogna, se ne illude, nelle notti più lunghe — quando la vita che ha comincia a stargli stretta, e allora si chiede come sarebbe svegliarsi con l’odore del mare sul cuscino.

“Questa è la nostra terza scala insieme,” dice Luca, e gli passa la canna dopo appena due tiri. Generoso, rilassato. Appoggia i gomiti al gradino alle sue spalle, allunga le gambe chilometriche davanti a sé.

Le mani di Alessandro adesso non tremano, ma le labbra esitano prima di chiudersi attorno al filtro di cartoncino. Il fumo è dolciastro, gli stacca subito la testa dal resto del corpo; Alessandro deglutisce, non riesce a pensare. Luca lo guarda, un po’ di sbieco, gli occhi azzurrissimi sul viso scottato dal sole.

“La prima me la ricordo,” risponde Alessandro, quando ha recuperato il controllo delle corde vocali. La voce gli esce bassa, graffiata, e qualcosa sul fondo del suo palato sa di bruciato.

“Certo che ta’a ricordi.”

“Eh, ce mancherebbe,” concorda Alessandro. Un altro tiro, che è quello che gli ci vuole per avere il coraggio di dire: “Ma non pe’ quello che pensi te. Il provino, tutte l’ansie, il pensiero di dove’ combatte co’ tte che… beh… sei te… tutta ’sta robba nun c’entra ’n cazzo. Mi credi?”

Luca piega la testa di lato, espone i tendini tesi del collo, la pelle delicata della gola. Alessandro ci legge un invito, ma magari si sbaglia.

“E che ti ricordi, allora?”

Alessandro gli restituisce la canna. Lo inchioda con uno sguardo serio da morire, che poi smorza con un sorriso tenero che non riesce a controllare mentre gli dice, “Mi sa che semo rimasti solo io e te.”

Luca, sorpreso, rimane con la canna a metà strada verso la bocca. Poi scoppia a ridere, sbilanciandosi tutto verso Alessandro, scuotendo la testa.

“Nun ce credo che to’o ricordi.”

Anche Alessandro sta ridendo, anche se non saprebbe dire quando ha cominciato. “Certo che me ricordo. Te pare? Me ricordo pure che ho pensato, anvedi ’sto cojone.”

Luca gli fa uno dei suoi rari sorrisi davvero pieni, tutto occhi brillanti e fossette e zampe di gallina. Alessandro gli mette ancora una volta una mano tra i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa, accarezzandolo distrattamente. Luca fuma, si sistema sullo scalino in modo da poter restare appoggiato alla coscia di Alessandro.

La canna non sembra voler finire mai, e se la passano per un po’ in silenzio, la mano di Alessandro tra i capelli di Luca, Luca accartocciato in una posizione scomodissima. È il miglior pomeriggio che Alessandro abbia passato da parecchi mesi a questa parte.

Poi, quando si sente praticamente sciolto per l’erba e per la ben più intossicante vicinanza di Luca, Alessandro dice, “La seconda qual è?”

“Hn?”

“La seconda scala. Hai detto, questa è la nostra terza scala insieme,” chiarisce Alessandro. “La seconda qual è?”

Luca si mette a sedere. La canna ondeggia, appesa mollemente tra le sue labbra. Luca si piega in avanti, poi di lato, e improvvisamente Alessandro, per quanto stesse seguendo i suoi movimenti, se lo ritrova, a sorpresa, inginocchiato tra le gambe.

“Uhm,” dice Alessandro, eloquentemente. Luca risponde con un sorriso un po’ da squalo, si sfila la canna dalle labbra, avvicina il viso a quello di Alessandro, appoggiandosi alle sue ginocchia per non perdere l’equilibrio — si avvicina, si avvicina, si avvicina — e quando è così vicino da sfiorare le labbra di Alessandro con le proprie, con la voce strozzata e sfatta di Cesare — ma gli occhi sono quelli di Luca — dice:

“Mi devo sposa’, Vitto’.”

E Alessandro, che gli ha messo le mani sui fianchi, sotto il giaccone, e non sa nemmeno quando, registra quelle parole e, _oh_.

_doveva essere una giornata semplice, solo qualche recupero della scena iniziale in spiaggia a Ostia, ma dopo due ore la macchina da presa ha cominciato a fare i capricci e così hanno sforato due ore in straordinario correndo come matti per riuscire a far tutto — Claudio è contento del materiale, sono tutti stremati —_

_Alessandro, coda tra le gambe e copione in mano, si avvicina a Luca e Claudio — chiede di poter parlare in privato —_

_i fonici sono seduti in cerchio sul bagnasciuga, si passano una canna in attesa che fotografia carichi il suo materiale — li invitano a fumare con loro ma Claudio declina con una battuta epica delle sue, insieme a Luca continua a seguire Alessandro —_

_Alessandro cerca pace, cerca solitudine —_

_cerca silenzio —_

_lo trova nel capanno del bagnino dove hanno girato per tutto il giorno — un macchinista sta portando via l’ultima cassa — e poi sono soli, tutti e tre insieme — e Alessandro ammette, sottovoce e fissandosi i piedi, che ha paura per domani —_

_domani girano la scena alle slot — domani è Vittorio e Cesare che si strappano la pelle di dosso, e Alessandro confessa che non è sicuro — che non pensa di avercela, la scena — che non è convinto del modo in cui l’hanno provata, e per favore possiamo rifarla ancora una volta? —_

_Luca è esausto, Luca è stremato, tolto il trucco gli rimane la faccia scavata, le ombre scure sotto gli occhi — ma Luca ha un sorriso per Alessandro, un sorriso piccolo e privato e incoraggiante — un sorriso che dice non sei da solo, insieme, insieme ce l’abbiamo ’sto cazzo di film —_

_“Mi devo sposa’, Vitto’” —_

_provano — ancora una volta — e ancora una volta Alessandro segue le indicazioni di Claudio alla lettera e Claudio è contento — eppure c’è sempre un ingranaggio, dentro Alessandro, dentro Vittorio, che intacca, che manca di poco pochissimo la sua giusta posizione —_

_un’altra prova —_

_urlano, si urlano addosso, Claudio vuole la violenza cruda di un’amicizia sull’orlo dell’implosione e loro questo gli restituiscono — a Claudio piace ma ad Alessandro no, c’è troppo chiasso nella sua testa, troppi movimenti, troppi pensieri —_

_Claudio deve andare, ci sono altri problemi — “Alessa’, e mò però m’hai rotto er cazzo, i cambi ce l’hai, la scena ce l’hai, la faccia ce l’hai… annatevene a casa tutt’e due, oggi pe’ vedesse se semo visti” —_

_Alessandro e Luca sono soli —_

_“La rifacciamo?” — è Luca che chiede — Alessandro espira, rincuorato —_

_il sole fuori tramonta — si sente l’odore del mare —_

_e poi, all’ennesima prova, Luca ha la soluzione — c’è una scaletta a chiocciola che porta a un piano soppalcato — i gradini di legno sono ripidi, mezzi marci — Luca si siede, Alessandro si avvicina —_

_Luca gli prende la faccia tra le mani — “Vitto’, me vojo sposa’” — e la rifanno, vicinissimi, viso a viso, con Alessandro che non si può muovere e finalmente, solo adesso, così sì che sente esplodere un Vittorio vero — Luca non alza gli occhi e Alessandro lo fissa con l’insistenza di un disperato — un interruttore si è acceso d’un botto dentro Alessandro, il caos dei suoi pensieri trova un filo, una direzione: salvare Cesare a ogni costo ma l’unico modo che conosco è menaje —_

_e poi, alla terza, quarta prova, che sono coperti di sudore e sabbia e ogni volta Luca torna a sedersi su quel gradino — alla terza, quarta prova, Luca cambia battuta — “Lo vuoi sapere perché mi scopo li scarti tua, Vitto’?” —_

_e Alessandro, che adesso è Vittorio, ha le orecchie piene del rombo furioso del proprio sangue ribollente, è incazzato nero con Cesare, con se stesso, con tutto e con tutti e vuole solo andare a spaccarsi le mani e la testa contro un muro — ma non si può muovere, è quella la regola, finché non cominciano a picchiarsi deve rimanere incollato a Cesare, e in fin dei conti, anche se non fosse quella la regola, non si sposterebbe comunque, è quello il suo posto —_

_“Te lo sei chiesto mai, eh?” insiste Cesare — Vittorio riprende un briciolo di controllo, riesce a capire le parole che Cesare sta pronunciando — e poi Cesare fa una cosa che non ha fatto mai, mai, nei quasi trent’anni che lui e Vittorio si conoscono —_

_Cesare gli mette una mano tra le gambe, afferrandolo con decisione da sopra i jeans, e ha due occhi che Vittorio non gli ha mai visto, l’azzurro limpido ridotto a un anello sottilissimo intorno al nero pece della pupilla — “È pe’ sentimme più vicino a questo” — e stringe, strofinando il palmo grande sulla stoffa ruvida — “Perché io questo voglio, ’a Vitto’, e non lo avrò mai” —_

_Vittorio non ha bisogno di pensare — Vittorio non è uno che pensa — Vittorio si slancia in avanti, e Cesare si ritrae spaventato come se temesse una testata — ma Vittorio cattura la sua bocca con la propria, ed è un bacio goffo ma vorace, disperato e furioso, ancora troppo simile a uno schiaffo — Vittorio sale a cavalcioni delle cosce di Cesare, Cesare aggancia le dita ai passanti della sua cintura —_

_si sente l’odore del mare —_

_Cesare schiude le labbra, e poco a poco il bacio rigira languido, lento, quasi dolce — Vittorio interrompe il contatto per riprendere fiato e tiene gli occhi chiusi, struscia il naso contro quello di Cesare, segue alla cieca la curva del suo collo — Cesare trema, si aggrappa forte ai suoi fianchi, emette suoni sconnessi, gemiti umidi e capricciosi — Vittorio sorride, gli morde un orecchio —_

_non si stancherà mai di questo —_

_poi Alessandro rialza la testa, ha il fiatone e la camicia sbottonata, un marchio rosso sulla clavicola e la testa leggera — Luca ricambia il suo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi e il viso arrossato, e ha l’espressione di uno che si è pacificato col mondo perché finalmente ha capito qual è il suo posto — ed è un pensiero meraviglioso e terrificante e l’odore del mare è quasi soffocante adesso —_

_Luca gli circonda il viso con le mani — “Non smettere mai di guardarmi così” —_

_Alessandro annuisce, intorpidito — si rialza, si passa una mano tra i capelli — Luca ha reclinato la testa all’indietro per guardare il soffitto, e sul suo collo sembra si sia avventato uno sciame di api — Alessandro arrossisce, per il resto dei suoi giorni gli sarà difficile addormentarsi sapendo che è stato lui a lasciare quei segni —_

_poi Luca lo guarda, e Alessandro sa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non sa cosa, non sa assolutamente che cosa — per cui spara la prima cosa che gli viene in mente, ché semmai può sempre chiedere scusa dopo —_

_“Stanislavskij?” suggerisce timidamente — passa un attimo che sembra durare tre secoli — e poi Luca finalmente ride —_

_l’odore del mare recede — la salsedine sovrasta tutto il resto —_

E adesso, sei mesi più tardi e diecimila chilometri a Ovest, Alessandro ha una certezza. Quella _sensazione_ , quella tensione elettrica che costantemente corre da lui a Luca e ritorno, è la cosa più assurda e semplice del mondo — è che s’è innamorato, ma cotto, oltre ogni possibilità di scampo.

E che, se deve seguire la traccia degli occhi sgranati di Luca e della sua espressione impercettibilmente ansiosa, probabilmente non è una cosa a senso unico. Sarebbe potuta esplodere lì, quella notte sulla spiaggia ad Ostia, ma si sono lasciati prendere dal panico entrambi.

Hanno perso un sacco di tempo.

Cazzo, ad Alessandro quasi gira la testa al pensiero di tutto il tempo che hanno perso.

“Stanislavskij,” ripete, un’eco di quella cazzata clamorosa.

“Sticazzi de Stanislavskij, Alessa’,” replica subito Luca, agguerrito. Poi retrocede, chiede conferma: “No?”

Ed era quel poco di lenza di cui Alessandro aveva bisogno, perché è come se Luca gli stesse chiedendo: _Alessandro e Luca meritano una possibilità vera, Alessa’; no?_

Alessandro ha la schiena coperta di brividi per l’intensità dello sguardo di Luca. Quando infine sorride, Luca espira, grato, come se fosse rimasto in apnea per cinque minuti.

La presa delle braccia di Alessandro intorno alla sua vita si serra.

“E comunque l’avemo fatta di Cristo, quella scena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere una fic Barinelli e invece ho tipo scritto un essay sulle sigarette senza filtro??? Oh well.
> 
> Tutto è inventato (specie il mio romanesco :'D)!!! L'unica cosa vera è l'aneddoto del primo incontro tra Alessandro e Luca a un provino — lo racconta il Borghi a _E Poi C'è Cattelan_ e io ho ripreso paro paro le sue parole.
> 
> Ah e poi c'è di vero che se Vittorio e Cesare avessero scopato, avremmo avuto l'happy ending più bello di sempre, ma questo è un discorso che affronteremo in altre sedi.
> 
> Non fatemi causa please.


End file.
